Death note - Legend of the galactic heroes crossover
by marsalzukov
Summary: It is the episode 25 and Light is about to finally eliminate L. But something does not go according to his plan and they end up in 35th century. How will Light and L react to their new world? How will they interact with major powers of the 35th century and who will win?
1. Chapter 1

-''It is over L. I have won.''

Thought Light while laughing.

-''There is no way you are going to get out of this alive. You can't arrest me if you don't prove that 13 day rule is wrong and if you try to do that you will endanger Misa's life so Rem would kill you. My plan is perfect. I just have to wait now for L to fall into my trap.''

But then Light realized that something is wrong.

**\- ''Where is L?''**

Light went on searching for L but he was nowhere to be seen. He thought to him self

\- ''Maybe he is on the roof top again.''

Light went to the roof again. Rain was falling even harder than the previous time that he and L had been on the roof but there was no L.

\- ''This is no good. How am I suppose to eliminate L if he does not test 13 day rule? Could it be that he figured everything out somehow? Does he know that I am Kira? I have to find him immediately.''

After Light had searched over the entire Building He lost all hope of finding L. But just as he was about to return to his room he saw opened freezer room. He stepped inside and there he saw L devouring ice cream stored inside.

\- ''What are you doing in here you should be working on the Kira case and not wasting your time eating ice cream.''

L turned around and said

\- ''Why not. I already know that you are Kira I just cant prove it. With the 13 day rule in place you are no longer suspected by the task force. Now would be a perfect time for you to strike at me and eliminate me. I don't care though. Others will finish what I have started. I just want to eat some ice cream before I die. Is that so unreasonable?''

-''Yes because I am not Kira and I wont kill you!''

\- ''There is 56% chance Kira would say something like that.''

\- ''Just stop that. And lets get out it is freezing in here.''

\- ''Alright I have eaten enough ice cream anyway.''

But just as when they decided that they will leave freezer room they heard foot steps.

\- ''Hey freezer room is open. Ryzaki will be mad if his ice cream melts. I will close it.''

**\- ''No Matsuda you idiot!''** Light and L screamed. But it was to late Matsuda has already closed the door and could not hear them.

\- ''Great now we will freeze to death.'' Light said.

\- ''Maybe you could admit that you are Kira since we are both going to die here?''

\- ''No! I'm not Kira! and someone will find us. We will survive.''

\- ''It is highly unlikely. We are probably going to freeze within a few hours. Maybe couple of days if we are lucky.''

\- ''But they will find us within that time Right?''

\- ''It is highly unlikely. Most of them are asleep and will probably remain so until we freeze to death.''

\- ''No I refuse to believe that I'm to young to die.'' Light said.

But it as it turned out L was right. No one was there to save them and soon they both lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

-''Careful with that ice cube I payed dearly for it.'' A mans voice said

\- '' Alright Boris we will be careful.''

\- '' And load it into the ship faster. There is civil war going on in the empire who knows if the Earth will be attacked soon.

\- '' It will take around 30 minutes to load it on to the ship. It is very heavy''

\- '' Alright I will take walk around the town and when I get back I want to see that Ice cube loaded in our ship.

After that Boris Konev left the men to do their work. He was worried. It was already hard to be Phezzan merchant in 36th century as it was (Balancing between Galactic Empire and Free plants alliance) but now he had to balance between two sides in the emperial civil war. His thoughts where interrupted however by a white hair boy who approached him.

He carried a black note book in his hand.

\- ''Excuse me sir are you owner of that ship?''

\- ''Yes I am.''

\- ''I see that you will be leaving soon can you please take this notebook with you?''

\- ''Why are you giving me this notebook? And what is this on its cover? It says death note.''

\- '' Yes the human whose name is written down in that note book will die. I am giving it to you because it must not fall into the hands of a Earth cult. Take it as far away from earth as possible. I don't care what you will do with it afterwards. Better that you have it then the cultists.''

Boris took a look at the note book for a while and then said.

-''Alright Not that I believe in that bullshit that you just said but i think that I can sell it to someone after I tell them what you just told me.

After that Konev took the notebook and went back to his ship.

\- '' Have you loaded the ice cube on our ship?''

\- '' Yes we have''

\- '' Alright. Start the engines we will be leaving soon''


	3. Chapter 3

After big ice cube was loaded on a ship Phezzan merchants took of from earth. Konev was satisfied. He bought one ice cube for a cheap price (and a man inside) and got a note book for free. He regretted that he was not able to by a second ice cube and a man inside that cube but there was nothing that he could have done about it because cult leader did not want to sell other cube. His thoughts where interrupted once again this time by one of his own crew members.

\- '' There is a Big red ship approaching us sir. They demand that we let them board our ship.''

\- '' Tel them we agree''

Son after that a small Phezzan ship was boarded by the emperial troops. Among them was a red haired man with blue eyes who tuned towards Konev and told him.

\- I am Imperial fleet admiral Seigfried Kircheis. We have boarded your ship in order to inspect it. Do you have anything to report?

\- '' We have a Man frozen in the Ice cube. We are planing to revive him after we land on Phezzan.

\- '' It seams that technology is developing quickly. This was not possible up until recently.''

\- '' Yes but we would not have been able to revive him if his organs where not preserved nicely in side this ice cube.'' Konev replayed

Kircheis looked at the man frozen inside cube for a wile. Then he said.

\- '' Who is he''

\- '' They told me that he is some sort of a detective from a 21th century.

\- '' Alright if there is nothing else we will leave now.''

-'' Actually there is. I have this notebook. If you write down a name in it that person will die. Do you want to buy it.''

-'' Well I really don't want to kill any one except in a honorable battle so I will not buy it.''

\- '' Well I will just have to sell it to some one else.''

That thought changed Seigfried's mind so he decided

\- '' I will by it''

After he bought a notebook A red haired man left the ship and Konev's Ship started engines again.

Konev thought to him self.

'' Well I have sold the note book to the Reinhard's side now as we enter the Braunschweig's territory maybe we can sell the ice cube to the other side of the civil war. ''

And that is precisely what happened. They where soon boarded by another emperial ship ( this time from the other side of the civil war) and Konev was able to sell ice cube to them. Soon they left with the cube leaving very satisfied Konev with a lot of money.


	4. Chapter 4

First L heard some shouting, then he smelled cake, then he opened his eyes.

\- 'You are awake, good.'' A man said

\- ''Are you going to eat that?''

\- ''Well I did want to but if you want it I will give it to you.''

\- ''I want it.'' L said and took a cake

A man was disgusted when he saw L devour cake but he decided to stay and continue talk anyway.

-''I have heard that you where worlds best detective in the 21th century.''

-'' Yes but who are you''

-'' I am Braunschweig a leader of one of two sides of emperial civil war. We are fighting to preserve our rightful privileges given to us by his majesty the Kaiser. The other side wants to take them away and install a puppet emperor on throne.''

\- '' And what does that have to do with me?''

\- '' We will need your detective skills in order to eliminate all of dissidents on planets we control.''

\- '' Look man I don't have time for your stupid civil war. There is a psychopath from 21th century on the lose. I have to arrest him or else he is going to cause much more trouble than these dissidents that you are talking about.

\- '' I fail to see how a single man could cause so much trouble.''

\- '' Because you don't know that he can kill just by knowing a mans name and a face.''

-'' Look I don't care about that you are going to do this and I don't care about that psychopath you talk about.''

-'' I don't think so''

\- '' And I think that I will throw you in prison if you don't.

\- '' Alright I'm in. What do I have to do.''

\- '' You have to go to planet Westerland and find how many dissidents are there.''

\- '' Alright If you insist''

**\- '' I do insist!''**. Braunschweig already started to lose his patience.

\- '' Alright there is no reason to scream'' Said L with his monotone voice. '' Can I have more cake?''

**-'' No you can't. You have already eaten the entire 5 stories high cake. Don't you think that is enough?''**

\- ''No.''

**-'' You are impsible!''**

After that Braunschweig was completely mad he just went out of the room shouting and cursing.

L just looked at his empty plate and thought.

-'' I will play your game for now Braunschweig as you have not left me any other option but I will sabotage you at the first opportunity. That is what you get for not giving me more cake and forcing me to work for you against my will.''


	5. Chapter 5

Kircheis Was sitting in his admirals chair and holding a death note.

\- ''Should I use It?'' That was the question that plagued a red haired man.

\- '' I don't want to use it but I should probably at least test it to see if it is real. Probably it is not and I should not have bought it in the first place but I could not risk someone else getting their hand on to it.''

Then he opened the notebook and saw a writhing

How to use it:

The human whose note is written in this note shall die

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his or hers name

If the cause of death is written in 40 seconds it will happen

If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a hart attack

After the cause of death details of the death should be written down in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds

If the person using this Note fails to consecutively write names of people to be killed within 13 days of each other, then the user will die

If you make this Note unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who have touched the Note till then will die

\- ''Well this means that I would have to keep killing people if I test it so I guess that means that I will not test it. Maybe I should berry it somewhere. No. Some one will probably find it eventually. I know I will tell Reinhard about it he will know what to do.

\- '' Enemy fleet is approaching us sir''

This stunned Kircheis and got him out of his thoughts about death note

-'' Prepare for battle'' he ordered and went on to give other commands to his fleet.


	6. Chapter 6

A week has passed since L has arrived on Westerlad and then he contacted Braunschweig

\- ''I have discovered how many dissidents there are on Westerland''

\- ''How many are there?''

\- ''About 100 000''

\- ''How did you found that information that quickly.''

\- ''I have contacted some of the dissidents and told them that I have betrayed you and that I will help them kill you if they bring me to their leader. Ten i was able to gain his trust and he told me. I have all of their names with me so you can send your men and we can arrest them.''

\- ''I don't have time for this I will send one of my ships to pick you up and then I will nuke the place.''

\- '' You cant do that there are millions of other innocent people on the planet.''

\- '' I don't care.''

After hearing this L realized just how insane Braunschweig really was. He decided that he cant just allow the whole planet to get nuked. He told this to the dissident leader and asked him if he can evacuate planet in time. But unfortunately the answer was no. But dissident leader told L that he can contact the near by fleet about this and hope that they will destroy Braunschweig's ships that are coming to nuke Westerland. L decided to do that.

\- ''Hello this is Westerland. We are about to get nuked by the Braunschweig's ships can you send some ships to prevent this.''

\- ''Yes we will do everything we can to stop them.'' a voice said

\- '' Alright but do it quickly they are almost here''

\- '' Don't worry we will do it'' and after that call ended

But there was a strange sense of discomfort growing inside L's mind. He heard all of this reassuring words but they felt cold and calculated. Almost as if L him self said them. He did not really trust the man from the other side of the phone. He felt like he had been lied to.

**He was not wrong.**


	7. Chapter 7

L was not wrong to worry abut Westerland because the man on the other side of the phone had no intention to save people of Westerland. He went to the Reinhard and told him.

\- ''Braunschweig is about to nuke Westerland''

\- ''Well Oberstain why don't you send some ships to prevent them from doing that.''

\- '' I think we should let them do this''

Reinhard's face turned angry

**\- ''Whaaaat! Are you suggesting that we leave them to die!**

\- ''Precisely'' Oberstain replied '' If we let them nuke Westerland than the people will see how crazy they are and will turn against them.''

\- '' I cant allow that. I am leading a revolution against the nobles and their privileges so that common people can rise through a society and you are suggesting that I leave these people to die.''

\- '' The conqueror can't succeed without dirtying his hands.''

\- '' Well maybe you are right. But I hoped that We could avoid something like this.''

\- '' If we save Westerland millions of other lives would be lost in a civil war.''

Reinhard thought about this for a while then he said

\- '' Alright if we must do it to end a civil war we will do it then. Order out fleet to stand down.''

-'' It will be done''

After that Oberstine has left and Reinhart was alone for a while

\- ''What would Kircheis do in this situation? I think he would have criticize me for doing what I have done. But It had to be done. Otherwise many more lives would be lost. I just hope that I would not lose a friend after what I have done.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Night. L was walking around a park and then he saw bunch of lights that where moving across the sky. They where very small lights almost like stars but they where getting bigger and bigger by each second. He knew what that men't. They where Imperial ships that where here to Nuke Westerland. He knew that he did not have much time to get to the place that was agreed for evacuation. Luckily he saw though Oberstains lie that he would send help and decided in time to get close to the agreed place.

He was almost there Only a few minutes of walking but the Lights in the Sky where getting bigger and bigger Now he could even see silhouettes of the ships. He realized that Ship that was send to save him could take of any moment now so it does not get nuked. He started to run. Now ships above his head could be clearly seen they where almost here but at the same time L could see a ship that has landed on the ground. It had already started engines so it would take of soon. L started shouting and waving at them. They saw him.

\- '' Get here quickly they are almost here. We will all get nuked if you don't hurry.'' A voice said.

L was able to get in side of the ship and they took of immediately. They where already at safe altitude but L could see Nukes falling on the people below.

\- '' I will find a way to avenge them'' He thought and then started to eat his cake.

After they left the Westerlands orbit L saw that they are being pursed by the large group of ships. They started to fire on them but the ship was able to retreat into Gaegsburg fortress in time.


	9. Chapter 9

After ship that carried him entered Gaegzburg L decided to take action against Braunschweig. He gathered all of the officers that served under Braunschweig and told them.

-''Braunschweig has nuked Westerland and now every one want's to kill us. We cant continue this war any more''

-'' What do you suggest? That we surrender our lives and our privileges to the rebels?'' One of the nobles asked him

\- '' As for your privileges there is nothing that can be done war is already lost. But if you listen to me you can save at least your lives.''

\- '' I think that you should stick to your detective work and leave army to us'' Another said

\- '' No he is right '' Ansbach said '' I have nothing but respect for my commander but the reality is that war is lost. I propose we listen to his proposal.

After that nobles reluctantly agreed to hear L out

\- '' We must kill Braunschweig and present his body to the wining side this is how we will prove our loyalty to them and save our lives.

\- '' Alright I will do it''Asbach said and with that L Ansbach and one more soldier went to the Braunschweig's room.

As they where entering Braunschweig saw Ansbach and said to him

\- '' Good that you are here we can still win this war. Here is how we are going to do it''

-'' We cant win any more it is over.''

-'' What are you saying. There is still chance''

-'' We both know that war is lost. Why don't you then chose honorable way out.''

As he said those words he brought out a glass full of poison. When he saw poison Braunschweig's expression turned to one of fear and terror.

\- '' What is the meaning of this''

\- '' I am giving you opportunity to kill your self''

\- '' I don't want to die''

-'' You can't avoid that. Reinhard will execute you when he catches you. This way at least your men will be spared''

\- '' Alright. But you have to promise me one thing.'' Braunschweig said. '' I want you to kill that blond brat Reinhard.''

\- '' Alright. Now drink your poison''

\- '' I don't want to''

\- '' Then we will make you''

After that Ansbach and another soldier forced Braunschweig to drink poison and soon after that he was dead.

\- '' Put a laser in side this ring and a rocket launcher inside of his body'' Asbach said to the other soldier. '' I will use it to kill Reinhart.''

While all of this was happening L was just quietly observing and not doing anything. He did the same after he heard about plan to kill Reinhart except his expression changed slightly. He was making his own plan.


	10. Chapter 10

A man was sitting alone in a temple praying. He was the leader of the earth cult.

\- God help me win harts of the unbelievers. Help me convince them that they should all return to earth. Otherwise I will have to kill them all.

\- '' They are here''

Cult leader first thought that god has answered his prayers but soon he saw that it was one of his cult members.

\- '' Who is here?''

\- '' Phezzan merchants. They brought us the machine for reviving people as we have agreed.''

\- ''Good pay them and take machine.''

\- ''I have already done that.''

\- '' Where is the machine then ''

-''In the room next door.''

\- ''Melt the Ice cube and then put him in the machine''

-'' It will be done.''

After that Cube was quickly melted and Light's body was put in the machine. After a few hours they took him out of the machine. Hes hart started beating again.

\- ''Put him in bed. He should regain consonances very soon.''

Few hours later Light opened his eyes. He looked to his left and there he saw a cult leader sitting next to him.

\- ''Where am I? And who are you?''

\- '' I am a leader of the earth cult. And this is earth in 36th century''

\- '' 36th century? How is this possible?

\- '' You where frozen in an ice cube for 15 centuries. Your body was preserved perfectly and now finally technology exists that can revive people that have their body perfectly preserved.''

\- ''Now I remember. I was in freezer room with L and then Matsuda closed the door. I thought that I died.''

\- '' Yes but do you remember that you where Kira.''

\- '' What? No. I was not Kira. L invited me to participate in capturing Kira.''

\- '' Well that is what you think. But in fact when you where closed in a freezer room you lost all of memories of being Kira. That is what happens when you don't use death note for a long time.''

\- '' What is a death note?''

Cult leader then brought out a piece of paper

\- '' This is a death note. Or at least a small piece of it. It is already filled with names so I cant kill any one with it but if you touch it your memories will return.''

He then gave piece of paper to Light and then light said

\- '' I remember everything now.''

-'' Well not everything. You don't now what happened after you where frozen. But Important thing is that the second death note is no longer on Earth and we have to find a third one. We don't know where it is that. Can you help us with that?''

\- '' I will. But under one condition. You must respect me as God of the new world.''

\- '' Alright. But only if you agree to bring all of humans back to Earth.''

\- '' Well it will be easier to punish criminals when they are all on Earth so you have deal. Also there is another thing that I would like you to do. I want you to film a me addressing people of universe. ''

\- '' It will be done. Now let me tell you more details about what has happened after your where frozen so you can help us find the notebook.''

Cult leader then proceeded to tell Light all that he knew about what happened after Light was frozen. After hearing this Light asked him

\- '' How do you know all of this?''

\- '' There are historical archives that where kept abut Kira investigation. I was briefly able to get my hands on them but then they where taken away from Earth.

\- '' Where are they Now.''

\- '' They are on Heinessen. Capital of the Free planets aliance.''


	11. Chapter 11

Admiral Yang Wenli just returned to his home at Hinessen after he has crushed coup attempt led by other officers. He turned on a TV and went on to get him self some brandy. When he went back to TV he saw Trunicht so he quickly changed channel. Soon after his adopted son Julian entered his house. They sat down and talked for a while. But something on TV caught Yang's attention.

**\- We are here live with Phezzan merchant Boris Konev who claims that he was able to revive two man from 21th century that where frozen alive.**

**\- Well I did not exactly revive them but I played a Key role in that.**

**\- Can you tell us more about people that where revived.**

**\- Certainly. Here is the photograph of them...**

\- ''O my god Kira is back'' Yang said

Julian looked at Admiral's Shocked face and asked him

\- '' Who is Kira and why are you so shocked.''

\- '' Kira is a mass murderer from the 21th century. He was frozen alive with this second man. That second Man is L he was leading a team of detectives who wanted to catch Kira but they ended up frozen by accident and now they seam to have been revived.''

\- '' How do you know all of that?

\- There was some boy who fled from the Empire and he sold me some old archives from some orphanage. If I remember correctly it was called Wamy's house. They where experts at raising genius detectives and this is where this L grew up. When I was reading all of this I was just interested in history of that orphanage and I newer expected that they would be revived.''

\- '' And what are we going to do now?''

\- '' We must find L and talk to him. He needs to know what happened after he was frozen. That might help him a lot in stopping Kira. But also we must go to the Earth to prevent Kira from getting his hands on a death note.''

\- '' What is a death note?"

\- ''I will explain it later time is of the essence now. You need to start packing we are going to Earth. If L is half as good as these archives claim he is he will know that that is where he needs to be right now.''

\- ''But earth is in the Empire's territory and we are at war with them.''

\- '' I know but this is more Important. Fate of the galaxy depends on this.''


	12. Chapter 12

Reinhard was satisfied. He won the civil war. News just came that the main base of the opposing side (Gaegsburg fortress) has surrendered. Now all that it takes is to gather all the pow's and decide what to do with them. Another thing that made him satisfied is that he would finally be able to see again his childhood friend Kircheis. But that also made him worried. How would Kircheis react to the fact that he allowed Westerland to get nuked. Then he saw that a big red ship is arriving. He knew that this is his friends ship. He went on to great him.

-'' Kircheis''

\- ''Reinhard''

Both men just smiled and then shook hands

\- ''I'm glad that you are still alive'' Reinhart said

\- '' I'm glad that you are alive as well''

\- '' Come with me we have lot to talk about''

Then they moved to an empty room where no one could disturb them.

\- ''Reinhard I need to ask you something.'' Kircheis said as he was about to take his death note out of the bag.

\- '' Wait I need to ask you something first''

Kircheis stopped and looked at his friend

\- ''What do you want to ask me?''

-'' What would you say if I told you that I allowed Westerland to get nuked.''

Kircheis was shocked after hearing this. Is his friend turning into a tyrant? He quickly put his death note back into his bag. He could no longer trust his friend with it. He then said.

\- '' O my god please tell me that the rumors are not true''

\- '' Yes they are''

\- '' Why did you do it?''

\- '' I had to. Otherwise more lives would be lost''

\- '' No it was wrong to allow that. You are no different than a Rudolf now.''

These words angered Reinhard.

\- '' Did you forget with who you are speaking, I am the most powerful man in the galaxy.''

\- '' Yes and the one that has made a terrible mistake''

\- '' Who do you think you are to give me lectures on how I should behave.''

\- '' I am just a servant of the most powerful man in the galaxy''

After that Kircheis left. After this Reinhard was deeply hurt. He thought about these words for a while.

\- ''Just a servant of the most powerful man in the galaxy. Does this means you are no longer My friend?''


	13. Chapter 13

Reinhard thought about the confrontation that he had with his best friend. He knew that he may lose him if he continued like this. He decided that he is no longer going to behave like this. He will apologize to his friend and promise him that he is not going to do anything like this again. He then went to his palace. Today was the day that he is supposed to meet with various pow's and decide their fate. He entered the room and there all of his officers including his friend saluted him. He then sat on his throne and said

-''Let the prisoners in.''

After that prisoners started entering the room.

In the other room Ansbach and L where sitting next to each other. When Ansbach saw that the first prisoners where taken away to Reinhat he decided do go along with them. He also brought body of Braunschweig with him. L watch him closely and decided to follow him. His plan was to save Reinhard's life and thus gain a trust of the most powerful man in the universe so he could later help him catch Kira.

But as there where lots of prisoners and Soon L lost site of Ansbach in a crowd. A minute has passed and L finally saw the room where all of pow's where going. But there was a long line of pow's and L could not wait that long if he wanted to stop Asbach. He started pushing through a crowd.

Meanwhile in the room Ansbach was already carrying out his plan. He pulled a rocket launcher out of Braunschweig body and turned it towards Reinhard.

In that moment thousands of thoughts passed through Kircheis's head in just a few seconds.

\- ''I could use my death note to save Reinhard. No then I would have to kill someone innocent with in 13 dayes or otherwise I will die. If I had my laser gun I could just shoot him but now i will have to get into a hand to hand combat with him.''

Then Kircheis's stepped towards Ansbach and pushed his arm away as a result rocket missed Reinhard and Oberstine who jumped in front of Reinhard to protect him. As all of this was happening L just entered the room but no one noticed him due to all of chaos going around. Then Ansbach and Kircheis entered into a hand to hand combat. Kircheis forced Ansbach to drop his rocket launcher but then Ansbach aimed his ring in witch he hid a laser at Kircheis's chest. But just as he was abut to fire it he felt a strong blow to his belly. As he turned to face this new opponent all he was able to see was L leg that flew straight into his face. He fell to the ground and then He was quickly overpowered By Mitrermayer and Roental who rushed to help.

\- ''Be careful with that ring he has hidden laser in side.'' L said

Then they took his ring away and tied him up

After that Reinhard rushed towards his friend Kircheis

\- ''Are you all right?''

\- '' Yes thanks to this man.''

\- '' Thank you sir for saving a life of my best friend. Is there anything that I can do to repay you.''

\- '' Yes but we need to talk about something first.''


	14. Chapter 14

\- ''Let me get this clear. You are saying that you are some detective from 21th century and that you have been frozen in an ice cube for 15 centuries before being revived. And I am supposed to bellive that.'' Reinhard said

\- ''Yes and not only that. I have been trying to catch a criminal known as Kira. He was also frozen with me. He can kill people by only knowing their name and face if he writes their name down in his death note.''

\- '' I'm sorry but this is too much for me to believe.''

\- '' Actually it is true. I saw this man when he was frozen in an ice cube. And the part about death note is true ass well. Actually I have one here.'' Kircheis said as he brought out his death note.

Renhard looked at his friend and asked him

\- '' Why haven't you told me abut this before?''

\- Well I only had a death note for a few weeks and after I heard what you did to Westerland I just did not want to tell you about this because you where acting as a tyrant even without this book.

Reinhard looked at the ground

\- '' I'm sorry Kircheis. I made mistake. And when you confronted me I just did not want to admit it.''

Then he looked back at Kircheis

\- '' I hope that you can forgive me.''

\- '' Of course I can Reinhard. You are my friend. I even risked my life for you. Of course I can forgive you,''

Reinhard smiled

\- '' Well I am glad that we are still friends. I don't know what would I do without you.''

\- ''You are very lucky to have such friend. I on the other hand have none.'' L said

\- ''That is not true.'' Reinhard said. '' You saved Kircheis life and that makes you his friend. And any friend of Kircheis is my friend.''

\- '' Well the last time someone said that he is my friend he tried to kill me. I hope that this will not happen again. But never the less we have to catch Kira so I could use your help.''

\- '' Do you know his name and face. If so you could write him down in death note.'' Reinhard said

\- '' No. He can't do that. There is 13 day rule that says that who ever writes down a name in death note will have to write down another within 13 days otherwise they will die.''

\- '' Yes'' L said '' although I suspect that this rule is fake but still we cant risk it. And also I would like to prove his guilt before he is executed. I suspect that Kira is still on earth trying to find Second death note. So we can go there and arrest him.''

Reinhard and Kircheis both looked at him. Finally Blonde Kaiser said.

-'' That wont work because there is dangerous cult on earth and they have to be eliminated first.''

\- '' Well why don't you send your fleet to destroy them.''

\- '' It is not easy as that.'' Reinhart said'' They are fanatics and that means that they will fight to the death. We will have to divert a lot of the forces to deal with them. But if we do that Free planets alliance would attack us.''

Then Kerchise said

-''Well you can make peace with them.''

\- '' We can try. I will send Oberstine to start negotiations.''

\- ''Well than we agree. We will wait until earth cult is destroyed and then we will arrest Kira.'' Red haired man said.

\- '' No that wont be good enough. We cant waist any more time. I must go to the earth my self immediately. Kira has been revived by now for sure and if he finds the note book he can use it to pressure you into doing anything. Think about it. You are Kaiser of the Empire so every one knows your name and face so he can kill you at any moment.''

\- '' Alright go then. But Mittermaer and Reuenthal will go with you. Also I would tell Oberstine to call Heinesen and immediately sign peace.''


	15. Chapter 15

As the fleet was being assembled L went to the kitchen to eat some cake. This left Reinhart and Kerchise alone in room. They turned on a TV to kill some time and then they saw a brown haired man with a suit and a tie.

**\- ''Greetings people of the universe. I am Kira. I have power to kill criminals just bu writing down a name in a notebook. I promise you a new world where only kind and good people live. All you need to do is accept me as a God of the new world and rebel against your countries.''**

Reinhard turned of TV and asked Kerchise.

\- '' Do I act like him?''

\- '' Of course not. You are doing what you are doing for the good of your country and not your self like he is. He just wants to be god.''

\- '' And I want to be Kaiser. Is that any different?''

\- '' It is'' L said from the other room. '' You have never met Kira. He would kill even his own family to achieve his goal. And from what I have observed you are nothing like that.''

\- '' Yes Reinhard.'' His red haired friend told him. '' You are honorable person just ruler and a good friend. And he is just a criminal and a terrorist.''

'' A just ruler you say. Tell that to the people of Westerland."

Kerchise looked at his friends eyes and in them he saw true regret. He knew that Reinhard really feels sorry for what he has done.

\- '' Anyone can make mistakes. Important thing is that you regret them and that you will never repeat them.''

Reinhard looked up and smiled. '' I guess that you are right.''

Then Oberstine entered a room and said.

-''I have agreed to a peace with a Free planets alliance but now there are rebellions all over the empire and the Alliance. Some of them are cultists and others Kira supporters.''

As they where speaking Mittermaer also entered a room and told Kaiser.

\- '' Fleet is assembled''

Reinhard looked Kerchise and said.

-''Well we will now have to adjust our planes to this situation. You and I will lead fleet int battle and Mittermaer and Reuenthal will go to earth to help L.''


	16. Chapter 16

Admiral Yang Wenli just returned to his home at Hinessen after he has crushed coup attempt led by other officers. He turned on a TV and went on to get him self some brandy. When he went back to TV he saw Trunicht so he quickly changed channel. Soon after his adopted son Julian entered his house. They sat down and talked for a while. But something on TV caught Yang's attention.

**\- We are here live with Phezzan merchant Boris Konev who claims that he was able to revive two man from 21th century that where frozen alive.**

**\- Well I did not exactly revive them but I played a Key role in that.**

**\- Can you tell us more about people that where revived.**

**\- Certainly. Here is the photograph of them...**

\- ''O my god Kira is back'' Yang said

Julian looked at Admiral's Shocked face and asked him

\- '' Who is Kira and why are you so shocked.''

\- '' Kira is a mass murderer from the 21th century. He was frozen alive with this second man. That second Man is L he was leading a team of detectives who wanted to catch Kira but they ended up frozen by accident and now they seam to have been revived.''

\- '' How do you know all of that?

\- There was some boy who fled from the Empire and he sold me some old archives from some orphanage. If I remember correctly it was called Wamy's house. They where experts at raising genius detectives and this is where this L grew up. When I was reading all of this I was just interested in history of that orphanage and I newer expected that they would be revived.''

\- '' And what are we going to do now?''

\- '' We must find L and talk to him. He needs to know what happened after he was frozen. That might help him a lot in stopping Kira. But also we must go to the Earth to prevent Kira from getting his hands on a death note.''

\- '' What is a death note?"

\- ''I will explain it later time is of the essence now. You need to start packing we are going to Earth. If L is half as good as these archives claim he is he will know that that is where he needs to be right now.''

\- ''But earth is in the Empire's territory and we are at war with them.''

\- '' I know but this is more Important. Fate of the galaxy depends on this.''


	17. Chapter 17

Yang Wenli was sitting in a commanders chair and thinking.

\- ''We are deep inside Empire territory and even though we are at peace now we are still trespassing so they can open fire on us. Good thing is that we are close to Earth.''

But then Julian disrupted his thoughts.

\- ''Admiral we are being approached by an imperial ship. They demand that we turn back and leave their territory.''

\- '' Tel them that we just want to meat L. I suspect that he is on board as well.''

A minute has passed then Julian returned.

\- '' They have agreed to do that. He will board our ship i a few minutes.''

Julian left to greet their guest and returned after a few minutes. A tall man with black messy hair was following him. He looked at Yang and said.

\- '' I am L''

\- '' I am Yang Wenli. Please have a seat. Would you like something.''

\- '' Yes some sweets and a coffee.'' L said as he sat in his usual way''

Yang looked at him in surprise and said to Julian to bring them Sweets and coffee. Soon after that Julian was back.

\- '' Good put that on the table and leave us Yang said.''

After Julian left Yang started to pore brandy into his coffee and L started devouring sweets. As L was doing so Yang was looking at him with amazement and said.

\- '' How can you eat so many sweets they are not very healthy?''

\- '' Says the man who puts brandy in his coffee. You know many more people die from drinking too much alcohol than they do from eating sweets.''

After that Yang laughed and said

\- '' Well I did not say that to offend you I was just think that you will get fat from eating so much sweets. But as for me drinking I don't think that is a problem. Humans have been drinking alcohol for thousands of years and they still drink it. So alcohol is humans friend. I cant leave my friend alone.''

And then something very rare happened. L laughed.

\- '' Well then you can say that sweets are my friend. And also I use my brain and it burns a lot of calories so I wont get fat.''

Then they both laughed. It was clear from the beginning that the two man liked each other. They where both smart, had a similar sense of humor and they where both addicts L from sugar and Yang from alcohol.

\- '' Well i guess sweets can also be a mans friend but I have not brought you here just to talk about our addictions. I know what happened after you have been frozen. I think that will help you a lot in figuring out where death note is.''

\- '' Yes I think that would be helpful. Tell me what do you know.''

\- '' After you where frozen Misa Amane was released because the 13 day rule was not yet proven to be false so they had no evidence to convict her. But after your successors got on a chase they established that 13 day rule is false so one of them decided to try to arrest her but he was killed by a shinigami. Other however survived and brought the case to a close by arresting Misa.''

\- '' What was the name of the one that survived?''

\- '' Nate River. I think.''

\- '' Yes you probably are right. He was always more promising of the two. Do you know where the other died?''

\- '' Yes he died in the old Kira investigation building. ''

\- '' Was Misa Amane also present there at the time of his death. ''

\- '' Yes.''

\- '' Then I think that that is the place where note book is.''

Julian then entered the room and said

''We are entering earths orbit.''

L looked at Yang and said

-''Can you tell the Imperial ship that is following us that I will stay with you and that hey should continue with their other mission?''

-''Yes.'' Yang said ''Julian tell them that L will be staying with us.''

\- '' Yes admiral.'' And then he left

\- ''We should Land in Japan. That is where the Kira investigation building is.''

\- '' Alright. I will tell them to land there.''

\- '' But before we land. Would you like to hear what happened before I was frozen.''

\- '' I already know that. You where investigating a Kira case and then both you and the main suspect where accidentally frozen in the freezer room.

\- '' Yes but that is only official story. And based on what you have been telling me it seams that you where able to get your hands on Wamys house archives. But not everything that is written in these archives is true.''

Yang was stunned. L figured out that he was reading Wamys house archives even without him telling him about it. But also he was curious to hear what had really happened. Unfortunately they where about to land.

\- Well I would like to hear it but since we are landing we should get ready to take notebook and leave as soon as we can. Maybe you can tell me that another time.''


	18. Chapter 18

Reinhard thought about the confrontation that he had with his best friend. He knew that he may lose him if he continued like this. He decided that he is no longer going to behave like this. He will apologize to his friend and promise him that he is not going to do anything like this again. He then went to his palace. Today was the day that he is supposed to meet with various pow's and decide their fate. He entered the room and there all of his officers including his friend saluted him. He then sat on his throne and said

-''Let the prisoners in.''

After that prisoners started entering the room.

In the other room Ansbach and L where sitting next to each other. When Ansbach saw that the first prisoners where taken away to Reinhat he decided do go along with them. He also brought body of Braunschweig with him. L watch him closely and decided to follow him. His plan was to save Reinhard's life and thus gain a trust of the most powerful man in the universe so he could later help him catch Kira.

But as there where lots of prisoners and Soon L lost site of Ansbach in a crowd. A minute has passed and L finally saw the room where all of pow's where going. But there was a long line of pow's and L could not wait that long if he wanted to stop Asbach. He started pushing through a crowd.

Meanwhile in the room Ansbach was already carrying out his plan. He pulled a rocket launcher out of Braunschweig body and turned it towards Reinhard.

In that moment thousands of thoughts passed through Kircheis's head in just a few seconds.

\- ''I could use my death note to save Reinhard. No then I would have to kill someone innocent with in 13 dayes or otherwise I will die. If I had my laser gun I could just shoot him but now i will have to get into a hand to hand combat with him.''

Then Kircheis's stepped towards Ansbach and pushed his arm away as a result rocket missed Reinhard and Oberstine who jumped in front of Reinhard to protect him. As all of this was happening L just entered the room but no one noticed him due to all of chaos going around. Then Ansbach and Kircheis entered into a hand to hand combat. Kircheis forced Ansbach to drop his rocket launcher but then Ansbach aimed his ring in witch he hid a laser at Kircheis's chest. But just as he was abut to fire it he felt a strong blow to his belly. As he turned to face this new opponent all he was able to see was L leg that flew straight into his face. He fell to the ground and then He was quickly overpowered By Mitrermayer and Roental who rushed to help.

\- ''Be careful with that ring he has hidden laser in side.'' L said

Then they took his ring away and tied him up

After that Reinhard rushed towards his friend Kircheis

\- ''Are you all right?''

\- '' Yes thanks to this man.''

\- '' Thank you sir for saving a life of my best friend. Is there anything that I can do to repay you.''

\- '' Yes but we need to talk about something first.''


	19. Chapter 19

Mittermayer's ship had landed. He and and Reuenthal where carrying a barrel of zephyr particles. Then they stopped. Mittermayer brought out a map of the cultists hideout and told Reuenthal

\- '' This is where we will set them up.''

'' Yes I see. That pillar is the key. If we blow it up it will all come crushing down. Lets just hope that there is nothing that can disturb the signal.''

\- '' Well hopefully that wont happen.''

Then they put on the clothes of the earth cult in order to infiltrate their hideout. Afterwards they entered it without any problems as no one suspected them. But then as they entered room in witch they where supposed to set up particles Reuenthal worst fears became a reality. The room was filled with computers. They would easily disturb signal.

\- '' Oh no you where right. there are things that can disturb signal. What do we do now?''

\- '' We will open the barrels and then we will throw out these computers out of the room. After that we will blow up the room from outside of the building.''

\- '' Alright lets do it.''

Then they opened the barrels and then started to throw out the computers out of the room. But four cultists noticed what they where doing. Three of them attacked Mittermayer and Ruenthal and one left to alarm the others. Mittermayer and Ruenthal brought out their knives and Ruenthal stabbed one of the cultist but other one grabbed his hand and tried to take his knife. But he was stabbed by Mittermayer who just finished killing the cultist that was attacking him.

Then Ruenthal said.

\- ''The fourth one has called reinforcements they will be here soon we cant throw out all of the computers. You should leave and I will blow up particles from here.''

\- '' But then you will die.''

\- '' Yes but there is no other way''

Mittermayer then turned towards Ruenthal and said

\- ''You are my best friend. I wont leave you here to die. And if you are going to die here I will to.''

\- '' Don't be an idiot you are married man. Think about your wife and how she would feel if you died.''

These words persuaded Mittermayer to leave

He then took a last look at his best friend and said.

\- '' We shall see each other i Valhalla then''

\- ''Yes we shall.''

Then they hared footsteps.

''They are here go now.''

Mittermayer started to flee and Ruenthal took out his laser gun. Then he saw large group of cultists approaching him. He then aimed his laser gun in a barrel and said.

**\- '' Long live the Empire''**

Then he fired.

Mittermayer was already outside of the building and then he heard the explosion. A tear went down his cheek.

\- ''He is dead. My best friend gone forever''


	20. Chapter 20

Even though Mittermayer and Ruenthal blew up cultists hideout light and cult leader where already safely in Japan and had no idea what was going on in their hideout. Then Light said

\- '' Reinhard has probably already defeated all of the uprisings against him and he will probably be here soon.''

\- '' No he wont. Remember the meeting that I had with my cultists. We agreed on that meeting that we will use one of our cells in the empire to kidnap his sister. He loves her too much and he wont do anything after she is with us. And they reported a success. She is already taken and will be brought on earth soon.''

\- '' Well I guess all that remains now is to find a notebook.''

They then continued walking for a few more minutes and then they saw an old building. Its architectural stile was nothing like the newer buildings that surrounded it was clear that the building was from 21st century.

\- ''We are here.'' Light said '' All that remains now is to find a death note so I can become god of the new world.''

\- '' I thought you might say something like that.'' a calm voice said

That voice priced Lights ears. He has not heard that voice for centuries. But he has immediately recognized it.

\- ''L what are you doing here?'' Light said faking his surprise

\- '' I am here to prevent you from getting your hand on a death note. And since you have admitted to being Kira I will also arrest you.''

\- '' Well since you heard everything there is no longer any point in me denying it but by coming here you have made a great mistake. All you have is two men that are helping you but I have lot of supporters here on earth.''

\- '' No what you have is a one cult leader who has lost all of his cult members.''

Cult leader looked at L angrily and said.

\- '' What are you talking about? I have lot of cult members.''

\- '' No they have already been buried under ground. If you don't believe me try to call them.''

Then cult leader tried to call his cult members but no one answered the phone. Then he angrily threw his cell phone on ground and said.

\- '' You are right they are all dead but it doe not matter.''

-''Then he hid behind wall brought out his laser gun an started firing. L Yang and Julian where forced to take cover as well and Light used that distraction to enter the building.''

\- '' He has covered the entrance into the building you cant go inside now he will shoot you'' Yang said

\- '' There is a secret entrance in the back of the building.'' L said

\- ''Alright you go we will cover you''

Then L started running and Julian and Yang started to fire at the cult leader. L was able to get to the back entrance of the building and then he started to run towards the room where he suspected that death note will be. He was able to get there just as light was exiting the room. Light then started to flee but L quickly corned him. Light then turned around and said.

\- ''Really L you don't now when to give up. ''

\- '' What do you mean by that?''

\- '' What do I mean by that? Are you serious? Even after we have been accidentally frozen for centuries you are still trying to catch me. Many people would have given up at this point.''

\- ''But what makes you so sure that we where accidentally frozen?''

Light's eyes then turned serious.

\- '' Wait that cant be. It would mean th at you have planed for this all along. Who in their right mind would freeze him self like that?''

\- '' Some one that knew that he is going to die soon. I figured out that Rem is protecting you for some reason. And then I realized that she could also be protecting Misa. When ever I asked her to tell me something about the notebook her answers would eater confirm your and Misa's alibi or would be very wage. I then deduced that if I tried to test 13 day rule she would kill me. So I decided instead to lure you into the freezer room where we would both be frozen and would eater die in witch case main Kira would be dealt with or more likely our bodies would be preserved perfectly in Ice so we could be revived when technology for that becomes available. I was also able to convince Wattari to write in his archives that I was frozen by accident so that my successors would not endanger them selves by tying to avenge me. How ever it seams that Mello was to hot headed and lost his life because of that.''

\- '' Yes but why trick you successors into not going after Misa. She is the second Kira.''

\- '' Yes but all she did was because of love for you. With you out of the way she would stop killing criminals.''

\- '' I guess that makes scene but still this does not explain how you got Matsuda to lock us up. He was very convinced of my innocence.

\- '' It was easy to manipulate someone like him. I just told him to close freezer room if he sees that it is open so that my ice cream does not melt and he did it.''

Light then realized that he has been completely outwitted by L.

-''Dam you L'' He said '' And I still don't know your real name. I guess that means that I will have to kill you the old fashion way.''

And then Light proceeded to punch L in the face. L fell on the ground. Light run towards him and tried to get on top of him but L was able to Kick him in the stomach. As Light was catching his breath. L was able to stand up.

\- '' Last time that we fought Matsuda saved your ass by that phone call. This time you would not be so lucky.'' L said

\- '' It was you who was lucky. And now you are going to Die!''

Then Light threw another punch at L but L was able to doge it and kick Light in the face. Light then fell on a ground. He realized that he could not kill L in a fair fight but then he saw open window to the L's right. Light stood up and threw a death note at L's face then as L stepped aside to avoid it light flanked him from the left and started to push him towards a window. L saw what light was doing and tried to take few steps aside to avoid the window but this resulted in him losing balance and he then fell on the ground just a few centimeters away from the window. Light then got on top of him and started punching him. But despite this L was able to push light away from him self for a second and as light was charging him again L kicked him but this time Light went straight through a window.

A scream ensued followed by a heavy sound of body hitting a ground. It was finally over. Kira was dead. L won.


	21. Chapter 21

L took a notebook and started burning it. After a few minutes Yang and Julian appeared and asked him.

\- ''Are you all right we heard screaming?''

\- '' It was Kira who was screaming.'' L said. Then he turned towards Yang and asked ''What happened to a cult leader.''

\- '' He was killed in a shootout.'' Yang replied

L was abut to say something but then his phone rung. It was Reinhard

\- '' My sister has been kidnapped by the cultists. Me and Kerchise are following their ship and we are close to earth. Tell Mitermayer to go and intercept them.''

\- '' That wont be possible I am no longer in contact with him. But I have plan how to rescue your sister. You would have to land here however in order for that plan to work.''

\- '' Alright I will do as you say.''

A few minutes later big whit ship landed near Kira investigation building and Reinhard and Kerchise got out. They then saw L and Yang waiting for them. But they also saw Ryk. Then L said.

\- '' You will not be able to catch them without them being able to kill your sister first. This is why I propose that you get on the alliance ship and then make eye deal with Ryk so you can kill them without them realizing that you will do so. That way your sister would be safe.''

\- '' What is this Eye deal that you are talking about?''

\- '' You will give half of your lifespan for ability to know names and faces of these cultists.''

\- '' But what about 13 day rule?'' Reinhard asked

\- '' It is fake.'' L replayed

\- '' I think that is a good plan'' Kerchise said '' But I would like to be the one that makes the deal.''

\- '' Why you?'' Reinhard said '' She is my sister and not yours.''

\- '' I know but I love her.''

Reinhard was stunned for a while as he did not expect to hear these words from his best friend but then he said

\- '' Even so you cant love her more than I do so I will make this deal. I cant let you give half of your lifespan to save my sister. What kind of friend would I be if I allowed that to happen.''

Kerchise was about to say something but an unfamiliar voice interrupted them.

\- ''No one of you needs to make deal.''

Everyone turned their attention towards a boy that said that. He looked unfamiliar to everyone except Yang and L. Yang remembered that he was the one who gave him the archives where he red about L. On the other hand L saw in him something familiar even though they never met. His white hair his small stature his calm voice.

**It all reminded him of Near. Little bit older but still resemblance was unnerving **

\- I am the last one of Nears descendants. We have been guarding the Wamys house archives for centuries and waiting for L's return. And after cultists Killed My whole family I decided to infiltrate cult and this is how I was able to get archives back from them. Now I brought you this.'' He brought up a page torn from some sort of album.

\- '' These are all of the faces of the people that have kidnapped Reinhard's sister. Their names are written below. You can just write their names down in a death note and kill them. You don't have to take the eye deal.''

Reinhard took the page and started writing. L just looked at the boy for a while and asked him

\- '' How did you get your hand on this.''

\- '' I was able to get into one of their secret meetings where they where talking about how they will kidnap Reinhard's sister and after it was over I found the pictures of all the men that cult leader decided to send to kidnap his sister.''

L was impressed by the boys abilities and told him.

\- '' Near would have been very proud of you if he was alive. What is your name?''

\- '' Nathan River.''

L smiled. Even the boys name was similar to Nears real name.

\- '' Nathan would you like to be my successor?'

\- '' Yes'' The boy replied.

As he finished writing down names of cultists in his notebook Reinhard closed it. He just held it for a while and thought. Then he looked at Kerchise. No words where spoken between the two of them but Reinhard understood him perfectly. He gave book to L and said.

\- '' Here. I no longer need it.''

L took the notebook and lit it on fire. As death note was burning Reinhad said.

-''There is a case that I would want you to work on. During the peace talks with Alliance we agreed that in exchange for recognizing Izerlon as part of the Alliance territory we would get a right to have a unit of our military police on Heinesen and that they would be arresting any warmongering political groups. I would like you to be in charge of that unit.''

L thought about it for a moment then he agreed.

Reinhard then looked at Kerchise and said

\- ''Lets go and Rescue My sister. If you are lucky maybe you will get a kiss.''

Kerchise smiled and nodded then they left.

L turned towards Yang and asked him

\- ''What will you do now that the war is over.''

\- '' I will do one thing that I wanted to do since I became admiral.''

\- '' And what is that''

\- '' I will resign and become a historian. Who knows maybe I will write something about you''

\- '' Well you can certainly do that after I tell you what had really happened before I was frozen.''

\- '' I would gladly hear about that while we are traveling back to Heinesen. And Julian can also make us some cupcakes and coffee with brandy.''

L laughed

Then the two genius addicts and their successors entered Yangs flagship. And as the ship was climbing into space both Yang and L knew that this was a start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
